1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for mounting instruments, such as meter gauges, to a panel. And more particularly, to the type that removably flush mounts the instruments from the rear side of a panel with corresponding openings, such as a control panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 789,735 issued to H. T. Hochhausen in 1905. However, it differs from the present invention because flanges D and E and projections F and G of socket A that hold the latter to a plate with projections F and G. This mechanism does not allow for a flush mount on a panel. Also, the patented lamp holder has crevices and openings that make instruments susceptible to the elements.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.